In today's society, users are increasingly utilizing network and other service providers to gain access to the Internet, request and access various types of content, access software applications, access software services, and perform a variety of other tasks and functions. As an example, an increasing number of users are subscribing to internet protocol television (IPTV) services provided by service providers in order to access various types of media content, such as, but not limited to, television shows, movies, and programs. Users of such services often utilize media processing devices, such as digital video recorders, to record and store various types of media content provided by various content providers. For example, if certain media content of interest is airing at a time that a user cannot view in real-time, the user may set the digital video recorder to record the media content so that the user can view the recorded media content at another time. Additionally, users are increasingly utilizing mobile devices, such as smartphones and tablets, to access media content, such as through mobile communication networks. Often times, such content is delivered through such networks through the use of various content delivery servers and technologies.
While current content delivery technologies provide a variety of beneficial features and functions, there is still room to substantially enhance and improve such technologies. For example, current implementations of on-demand media content delivery are heavily dependent on the availability of internet connectivity options, most of which are assumed to be wired. Additionally, there is a sizable and growing community of customers that have “cut the cord” and now depend on the use of various wireless technologies for the effective delivery of media content. Furthermore, congestion bottlenecks may arise when there are multiple simultaneous demands for content, particularly when there are limited amounts of cellular, satellite, Wi-Fi, or other network technologies available for the delivery of media content. Based on the foregoing, content delivery technologies may be modified so as to provide enhanced quality-of-service for users, improved functionality for users, and additional features for users. Such enhancements and improvements to content delivery technologies may provide for improved customer satisfaction, improved user experiences, and increased savings for service providers.